The Way we were Brought up
by Nareesummers
Summary: It is just a story that i hoped i might finish one day. It is also about how all of GRev has gone on from beyblading to secret agent stuff. Some of the characters are copyrighted to BeyBlade the other characters are to me.


**Chapter: 1**

"Kai will you cut that out!"

Kai wheeled around to see that Taya was staring at him, "what's wrong?" he knew it would annoy her. 

"What's wrong!" she shrieked. "What's wrong, you doing that." She pointed at what he was doing, "banging away with the dog barking. Some people do want peace and quiet you know," she sighed as he looked dumbfounded, throwing up her arms and rolling her eyes. "Men," and walked back inside the cottage.

Kai like every other average sixteen-year-old loved to make things that had no real purpose. He was dressed in his usual clothes, baggy skate dark violet pants, tight violet muscle shirt with a dark violet short sleeved muscle jacket that stopped just below his chest, he also wore a white scarf that hung down his back and reached his ankles. He also had two blue triangular shaped tattoos on his jaw line. The bottom ones pointed to his mouth and the top ones arched to his eyes. He had mauve eyes and blue and black hair, the blue hair was roughly spiked and the black reached just below his shoulders.

"Do you know what she was going on about Jacko?" he asked the Kelpie, kneeling down.

Jacko barked.

"Thought not." He burst out laughing, roughing the dog's coat up, then standing up he walked over to the water barrel washed his hands and wiped them on a hand towel that was nearby. He put on his fingerless wrist length dark violet gloves and went inside, closing the door behind him before Jacko followed.

"Kai is that you?" asked someone from the kitchen beside the door.

Kai walked in and saw that Ray was quietly talking to Tori. Ray stood up and made his way over to Kai, his long black hair done up in a ponytail wrapped in a white cloth swayed as he moved, it reached below his knees. He wore a sleeveless white top done up at the side, he also had a red band around his head that had the Ying Yang symbol at the front, he had spiked his hair over the band so it hung down the sides of his face. He to like Kai wore baggy black pants and he wore slip on shoes that looked liked slippers.

"Kai, Tori wants to speak to all of us. Would you go and find Tyson and the others," Ray said as he absently pulled his red sash belt tighter and passed through the door.

Kai glanced at Tori, "why do you want to speak us Tori?" he asked as he went to the cabinet, got out a glass filled it with water, drinking it he had a closer look at her, her eyes were puffy from crying. He walked over to her, "what's wrong?"

Tori stood up and went to the door, "never you worry," and went to her and Taya's bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Kai finished his glass and put it to dry. Of all the people he had to find it was Tyson, he had never got along with him well, since he had left his grandfather.

He went back outside, instead of following the path; he went around the cottage to the clothesline, where Taya was putting out the washing, ready to get an earful.

"Hey Kai, who are you looking for?" she asked as she hung out a pair of her own tight blue jeans. Taya had dyed purple hair and purple eyes to match. She was the eldest, seventeen, and had the attitude to go with it. She wore a black and white singlet top with the picture of a unicorn head on the front, she also had a mini tartan skirt and rainbow coloured thongs.

Kai shrugged, "apparently Tori wants to speak to us. Do you know where Tyson is?" he asked as he helped Taya hang out the washing.

She shook her head, "no sorry, haven't seen him since breakfast."

"Do you want to help me find him once your finished here?"

Taya looked around, checking to see if anyone else was around, "I know why Tori wants to speak to us," she said quietly.

Kai suddenly turned as the gate swung open on squeaky hinges and saw that Ray had found Tyson. "Why is it that girls always keep things secret, we don't," he said it more to himself then to Taya.

"This young fellow has been down the creek," said Ray as he came into hearing distance.

"I was only fishing," objected Tyson hotly, as he stormed ahead of Ray.

"We tell each other where we go. Tori wants to speak to us," he stopped and locked the gate, "Kai here," he said as he chucked Kai the keys. "Keep them."

Kai caught them, "why you giving them to me, Tori keeps them," he looked baffled.

"C'mon Kai, lets see what she wants to say," Taya said as she gently pulled on his arm.

Ray followed behind slightly, picking up the washing basket as he passed. As he entered the small cottage he saw that all were present, except Tori, she came out of her and Taya's room, still puffy eyed. Kai went over to her and comforted her.

"Kai, let go before I start crying again." As Kai went back to his seat, he had a slightly worried expression on his usually calm impassive face.

"Now the reason I called all of you is that… I have to leave for a period of time."

Tyson gasped. "No, you can't go, you hold this place together. Without you we wouldn't know what to do," he pointedly glared at Kai.

Kai sat there unable to speak. When he did get his voice back he asked, "is that why you gave me the keys of the house? I thought surely that Taya here would get them, not me," he pleaded helplessly.

Taya shook her head. "I told Tori to give them to you. We trust you more."

"Taya you don't understand. You're the oldest and your've lived here your entire life."

Tori looked at Kai, "I never chose to leave, my mas…" she faltered, "mother wrote to me saying that I had better come home…"

"Home." Roared Tyson, "when you came here you said you never had a home. Why change the story now?"

She looked appealingly at Ray, "you tell them!" she said shortly. She stood up leaving the kitchen.

"Kai, you better see if she needs a hand," suggested Ray.

Kai stood silently following Tori. Ray too stood; "now," he said quietly, "the reason that Tori is leaving…" Kai didn't hear the rest of it.

"Tori do you want help?" he asked knocking on her bedroom door.

Tori opened the door, "why do you want to help me pack?" she asked suspiciously.

"Ray told me to help you," he looked helplessly at her.

"He did, did he? Well you had better come in then."

Kai went inside closing the door, "why are you really leaving?" he had to know why.

"What Ray is telling the others is partly true. Nothing ever gets past you does it?"

"No," he said sitting down on the bed, then seeing that most of her bags were already packed, "leaving so soon?"

"Yeah my parents" she faltered slightly before continuing, "told me to come ASAP! I plan leaving tonight. You can't stop me," she said stubbornly.

Kai sighed, "I wasn't planning to. You haven't spoken to them since you moved here, why the sudden change of heart?" he looked on in silence as Tori kept packing not answering.

"Where are you meeting them?"

"At the train-station, tomorrow morning which means that I have to go tonight."

Kai stood up and went to the door, "your not going to go that easily." And walked out.

Tori stood staring at the door, then she folded a shirt she had been holding packing it away. She started to cry, punching the bed mattress. It was going to be more difficult then she had thought.

Kai, Ray and Tyson stood near the garden watching the sun setting, but not really seeing it.

"She still insists on leaving tonight, none of us can stop her," complained Tyson, dark brown almost black eyes looking out at the garden. He wore a red jacket rolled to the elbows with white underlay; he had the collar up. A yellow shirt to match. Like the other boys he wore fingerless blue gloves with a square cut out of the back. He wore a blue and red cap with white trimming on the brim he always wore it backwards. Denim blue jeans with red and white joggers. His hair was in a ponytail, spiked at the front, black in colour with silver highlights. And being the youngest, thirteen, he always got picked on by Kai and Ray.

"What are we going to do about it guys?" Ray asked, his amber eyes thoughtful almost pitying.

Tyson looked at Kai; "you still got the key's?"

Kai sighed, "yeah, Taya refuses to have them and Ray here would just loose them," he glanced at Ray, "sorry buddy." He smirked.

"Your just lucky you're older then me, by one year."

"I know," then he looked seriously at both of them, "we have to do a farewell dinner or something," he shrugged.

"And who is going to do all the cooking?" asked Taya coming from behind the cottage.

Ray looked at Taya silently.

"Oh no I won't. I always do all the cooking. 'Bout time one of you guys did it," walking back inside.

"Now you've done it." Accused Tyson, glaring at Ray. "Kai, you're the next best, go and help Taya."

"Since when have you ordered me around?"

"Since now." And started to back away as Kai slowly advanced on him.

"Yeah you'd better run." Kai said scathingly, as Tyson bolted. Ray burst out laughing.

"You sure know how to scare him," he said as he steered Kai to the kitchen, where Taya was washing up.

"Where do you want me to start?" Kai asked Taya as he went to the fridge. Kai although he was good at cooking, he silently thanked his grandpa. He had used it to get many a stare from the girls, he had known. He really wanted to show off to Tori, for deep down in his heart he liked her, but he never showed his feelings to anyone except Ray, who read him like a book. But like Ray reading his expressions, he knew that Ray secretly liked Taya, but like him never showed it.

"Umm Kai," Taya smiled, "I never knew you cooked. Are you any good?" she asked covering a smug look.

Kai glared at her, "I've always known how to cook, from grandpa," he shrugged. "All the men in my family cooked, you know that Ray can as well?" he said closing the fridge with his foot as his arms were laden with vegetables and stuff that he could make something out of.

"Is he now," she went to the door and called for Ray.

Ray entered as Kai started to cut up an onion, "'Bout time you showed up. You start by helping me do these," he waved his knife around the table.

Ray sauntered over picking up a knife. "You told her didn't you?" he accused Kai pointing the knife at him.

Kai feigned shock, "I never knew you cooked!" he lied, "now make yourself useful. Here," and rolled over a couple of things that Ray could take his suppressed anger out on. "I don't want them minced either." He smiled.

Taya left them to see how Tori was doing. She opened the door to their bedroom and saw that all of Tori's bags were packed, but Tori were nowhere to be seen. She closed the door and went outside. She heard Jacko barking and went there. Tyson was tormenting the dog with his favourite toy.

"Tyson," she said when Jacko stopped barking. "Do you know where Tori is at all?" kneeling down to pat the dog.

Tyson pointed over to the gate. "She said she had some things to take care of." He looked at Taya, "is Kai angry at me?" he asked quietly, not looking her in the face.

"You told him to go and help me didn't you?" she laughed, "no. He was upset, but he got Ray instead. Did you know that Ray cooked?"

Tyson smiled, "yeah I knew he used too cook for us, before we came here. I forgot he did." He stopped and looked at the kitchen window, "are they cooking or making a mess?"

Taya too looked at the window, "no, there cooking but trying to outsmart each other. Let's go and find Tori, the guys will be disappointed when they finish and she has already gone."

"Yeah, I'd hate to be nearby when they find out," and went to the gate. "Coming?"

Taya stood up and made her way over to Tyson. "No, Jacko, you stay here," as the dog tried to follow.

"You love him don't you?" asked Tyson quietly as they walked down the road. They had been silent since leaving the cottage.

Taya deep in thought, looked sharply at Tyson. "What?" she snapped, "whom do I love?"

"Jacko. You always spoil him and treat him as a human. Why do you do that?" he asked, looking at her side on.

She sighed, "he is the last of my true family, and the cottage. He always reminds me of that," and said no more.

"You miss them don't you?"

"My parents? Yeah I miss them. Nothing can change the past; they died trying to save me. That's why I won't let Jacko follow me." She stared on ahead, "you won't tell them will you?" she asked quietly.

"No, I won't tell unless you want me to!" he looked ahead. "I miss my brother and grandad," he whispered.

Taya looked at him, "why did you leave him, your grandad I mean?"

"I left to see another world. I found it."

"What's your brothers name?"

"Hero. He gave me this," he touched his cap, "it was the last time I saw him. I know he is still alive," he pointedly said.

"You know your brother better."

They walked on in silence, staring out at the forest. Taya walked on thinking about her parents. They had protected her from the gunman. Pretending to have been shot. She still heard her parents screaming out in agony in her dreams, every night. She had told no one why she was alone; she had no plan of doing so. They all had dark pasts to hide from none more so than Taya and none dared ask each other how they had come to be at the little cottage.

Taya stumbled on a small ditch and looked up. The village was a little way ahead; she looked at Tyson, his face expressionless. "Do you want to wait here?" she suggested, stopping to look around.

A stubborn look came across his face. "No, I want to help find Tori."

"Its up to you," she shrugged and continued walking.

The village was a small quaint little village, with a large park in the centre. Like all of the towns on a Friday night, all the men went to the pub, while the women stayed at home and caught up on overdue housework. Taya knew that Tori would be in the park somewhere, she herself often went there for some quiet time to think things over.

"Tyson we'll check the park first." And went down the main street, that went directly to the park.

After about half an hour of searching, Taya found Tori, sitting on a bench overlooking the creek that ran through the village. "I knew I would find you here somewhere," she said sitting down on the springy grass infront of the bench. "What you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Tori said shortly, staring at Taya as if she only just realised she was there.

"You don't want to go home, do you?"

"How did you know? Never mind," then she mumbled something, "I was thinking 'bout how to get past the guy's tonight. Any ideas?"

"Yeah a few!" she smiled deviously, one of many things she had learnt from Ze. "Go when they fall asleep, I'll see to it. Just make sure you make them think you have changed your mind and go to bed."

Tori smiled, "I like it," then she stood up. "Anyone else with you?"

"Tyson, he's here somewhere," she looked out around the darkening park. "Tyson!" she called.

Tyson came up to them holding a bundle in his jacket.

"Tyson, what have you got there?" Taya asked, staring at the squirming bundle under his arms.

"I found her, dumped near the creek. Can we keep her please?"

"What is it first?" asked Tori.

Tyson removed it from the creases in his jacket. It was a little lilac kitten, her nose, four paws, ears and tail tip were brown tinged.

"Tyson," gasped Taya, moving away from them. "No you're not taking it home. Never," and sneezed.

Tori looked fondly at the kitten rubbing behinds its ears. "But she is so cute. Tyson found her let him decide. Plus Kai is leader now." She pointed out, to Taya who kept sneezing.

"I hate cats," she sniffed, "well if you want to keep her, let's go home now before we have to stay here tonight."

On the way back Taya stayed well away from Tyson. She hated being allergic to things, especially cats. Deep down she liked them, but she knew that it would take a long time for it to surface.

Kai and Ray looked rather pleased with themselves when Taya entered first. "All done!" smiled Kai, puffing out his chest.

Taya playfully punched him in the belly; "You have an extra mouth to feed. If you approve of her," she said quizzically patting him on the face before entering the kitchen.

"Who this time?" it was answered by Tyson.

"A new pet. Meet Kira," showing the lilac kitten. "Taya says no way, Tori said yes. What do you say?" he looked at the both of them.

Ray looked at the little kitten, smiled, and moved into the kitchen. Kai looked at Ray baffled at why he did that. "I think Taya and Ray are allergic to cats. Its ok by me, but don't let her near the other two."

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou," was all he said, and went off to the boy's bedroom.

Tori filed in and closed the door on Jacko. "I'm starving, what smells so nice?" heading to the kitchen, her nose leading her.

Taya was leaning against the wall, talking idly to Ray.

"Well eat up," said Kai making his way over to the groaning table, and dishing out the carefully prepared food onto his plate.

Tyson entered with a smug look at Taya and Ray, then made his way over to Tori, who was eyeing all the meals with eagerness. "Don't try that one there," he warned pointing to a bowl of what looked like green curry, "It'll burn your tongue out."

"How do you know?"

"Its Ray's favourite. He puts so much green vegies that he covers the chilli's. He puts in about two, three orange ones in it," he warned.

"I'll stay clear of that then," she laughed.

They all had a good time. Ray conned Taya into trying his 'green curry' and all of them laughed when she went in search of yoghurt.

Taya walked over to Tori, "I'm tired, are you?" she winked. "Let the boy's clean up."

"Yeah, I do feel tired myself," she smiled at Taya.

Ray and Kai tried to hide their looks of glee from their faces.

Tori and Taya went to their bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"Well, I s'pose I'd better leave then hadn't I?"

"No," Taya said as she changed into her pyjamas, "the boy's usually check on us about an hour or so after we say goodnight. They say it's for good measure, but they know they would be lost without us," climbing into bed, "can you turn the light off too."

Tori supposedly got dressed and switched the light off. Climbing into bed, she kept her eyes open to see if Ray or Kai came in.

After about an hour or so of waiting quietly the two older boys came in to see how they were. Ray went over to Taya's while Kai went to her.

Content they were asleep; they closed the door behind them quietly. Taya woke up as Tori jumped out of bed.

"Tori, wait a little longer," whispered Taya, pressing her ear against the door, "boys always take ages to go to bed."

They waited for perhaps another ten minutes or so, when the light flicked off. Taya opened the door, then helping Tori carry all her bags to the front door.

Tori opened it and went outside, and then turning back to Taya, tears standing in her eyes, hugged her. "I will be back, some day," she whispered, taking off one of her rings and placing it in Taya's open hand. "I will come back to get this," she paused, "tell the guys I love them and that no one can ever replace them in my heart."

Taya nodded, "I will. And I will miss you," then hugged her most beloved friend and went back inside, tears sliding down her face as she watched Tori walk down the path. "You are always welcome here!" she called softly.

Tori continued walking not noticing another face peering at her as she departed.

Ray looked on sadly; he would never have the chance to say goodbye to her. He knew that Kai would be upset, and Taya would play from that. He would do the same.

"I wish you well Torika Jane, and you will be missed," he murmured as Kai shifted in his sleep.

**Chapter: 2**

"How could she!" screamed Taya as the first rays of light filtered through the window, "how dare she!"

Ray, Kai and Tyson all ran into her room, they looked over to Tori's bed and understood why Taya was in a rage.

"When did she leave?" demanded Kai, his mauve eyes laden with sleep were dark.

Taya pulled her knees up and hugged them, putting her face in her knees. "How am I s'posed to know, I was asleep."

"Well we have to search for her!" stated Tyson rubbing his eyes. "She can't've gone too far."

"No." Both Taya and Kai said at the same time.

"What did she say to you?" Kai asked eyebrow raised.

"Well she left during the night…you don't want to be followed if you do that."

"She told me that she was meeting someone at the train station this morn," he looked at the newly risen sun. "It would be to late now anyway," he looked around at there gloomy faces. "Well we'd better have breakfast and get on with our chores," walking out.

Taya watched Tyson leave, but was surprised to see Ray still there. He walked over, sitting on the end of her bed.

"Why did you do that?"

Taya stared at him, then down at her hands remembering that he hardly ever slept. "You saw?" she said quietly.

He nodded, "yeah. What did she say to you?"

"That all of you will always be in her heart and no one can replace you."

He nodded, "I've been wondering," he said changing the subject. "Did you know that Tyson kept that kitten?"

"Figured," she sighed. "Did you allow it?"

"I left it to Kai to decide. He thinks I'm allergic to cats." He laughed standing up. "Come let's have breakie."

"Yeah, be there soon."

Ray left closing the door behind him. Taya got dressed into her black mini skirt and was in the process of picking out a shirt when she heard something scratching around. Leaving it to be a mouse she put on her powder blue singlet top, then she heard a meow near her bed.

"Tyson," she screeched, "what did I say 'bout this cat?"

Tyson ambled in pulling on his yellow shirt a confused face appearing from the neck. "What has Kira done now?"

"She is here in my room. I want her found," she glared at Tyson. "Now!" and left for the kitchen, when she entered Ray and Kai stifled their laughter.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nothing," Kai mumbled as he got the milk out of the fridge. "What have you got against the poor thing anyway?"

"Poor thing!" she said sarcastically, "you guys are so hard to talk to you know that?"

"We never knew." Kai said laughing, "you'd better hope that another girl comes here soon so you can keep secrets with," he smirked. "I heard someone leave last night."

Ray looked at Taya sharply, "when was this?" he asked casually.

"It was near three this morn," he looked at Taya as she sighed, "what are you hiding?"

Taya glanced at Kai, then at the door as Tyson walked in with the little kitten, "I was sighing happily as I don't have that thing in my room," but glared at Ray all the same.

Tyson bent down letting go of Kira, she wandered over to her milk, passing Taya on the way.

"Not so bad now are we?" Tyson smiled.

She sighed, "no."

After they had finished their breakfast, Taya went to the line to get the washing down, Ray followed her quietly. "Who was it that Kai was talking 'bout?"

"How do I know! Tori left soon after you all went to sleep," she shrugged. "We might have an intruder."

"You serious! Why would someone do that?"

"Well Little Celaya, knows that its only kids here, and almost every homeless kid knows 'bout this shelter." She looked thoughtfully at Kai playing with Jacko; "I'm surprised Jacko didn't bark last night with Tori and the intruder."

"Yeah that is weird," he looked at Tyson as he walked over, "where are you goin' now?"

Tyson stopped, a guilty look crossing his face, "I'm not goin' anywhere. I came to give this to Taya." He handed over a letter.

Taya frowned, "I never get mail. I have no one around here," she opened the letter and read over it, her frown deepening. "Oh no!" running over to Kai.

Ray stared at Tyson, 'what was all that about?"

Tyson shrugged, "what were you all talking 'bout this morn?"

"Kai heard someone walking around here last night." He looked over to Kai and Taya arguing, "let's see if they need a hand," he suggested.

"…Kai, why did I get this then!" she said heatedly flashing the letter.

"How am I s'posed to know," he replied sullenly. "We can't take her in, not yet."

"Why not?" she glared at Ray and Tyson. "We have to take her in," flourishing the letter under Kai's nose.

"No," he replied stubbornly, "we can't."

"We have too…why did her mother write to us saying that we have too!"

"Why would someone's mother want to write saying we have to take their child in?" Ray asked thoroughly confused.

Taya rounded on him. "Why? This person is most likely the one he," she pointed at Kai, "heard this morn." She stopped and looked over the letter again; her face paled further, "I'll let you decide. But be warned, if we ignore this letter we will all go to foster homes." She scrunched up the letter and threw it at Kai, leaving them and walking to the gate.

Kai stared at Taya as she departed. He bent down and picked up the letter, unfolding it he briefly read over it. "Who is Ze anyway?" he asked the other two.

They both shook their heads. "I think he was here before we came," Ray said glancing over Kai's shoulder and reading the letter himself. "This looks like a genuine signature," he said pointing to the name. "What's the girls name?"

"Doesn't say."

Tyson looked at the back of the letter then at the gate, "why was she so upset with you Kai?"

"Because at the moment, I refuse to let anyone new in," he sighed, "maybe I should do a Tori and run."

"No!" gasped Ray.

"Well I'm the one that has to decide." He said angrily walking inside.

Tyson looked at Ray, "do you want to find Taya, or should I?"

"I will," he looked Tyson in the eyes, "can you be more helpful and get the washing off the line, and just be more helpful around here," he added, smiling at Tyson and patted him on the head, roughing his hair up further.

Ray knew she would be down at the little creek that ran through the back of their property. Like him if he was ever annoyed he would go down and go for a swim or watch the water run over the rocks. He stopped, he had heard splashing and laughter.

"Taya?" he called as soon as the creek came into view.

"Ray, that you?"

"Yeah, who are you with?"

"Come and here and find out." Someone else called.

Ray scrambled down the path. He saw in the water a head, dark skinned, with black hair cut short and dyed red at the tips, the man that looked at him had big round green eyes. He wadded to the side and stood up. He was at least a foot taller then Ray himself.

"Ray, meet Ze. Ze, Ray."

Ray inclined his head slightly, then looked at Ze. "You wrote that letter, didn't you?" he accused.

Ze smiled, "I never did any such thing," his voice deep and matured. "I have to say that I got to it first and hid a code in it."

Ray blinked then looked at Taya, "is that why you left?" he remembered Taya's face paling and her leaving so suddenly.

"Yeah," she laughed. "I wanted to see him before I… he left," she stared at the creek. "Ze you can continue, he knows about Tori leaving."

"Very well." He shrugged and sat down in the water. "Tori, told you why she was leaving?" Ray nodded. "She left to protect, the girl that is coming here. Whether Kai says no or not she will still come here."

Ray frowned, "Why do you think that?" he wondered aloud.

"Does it matter what I think?" Ray nodded again. "I did some digging on her history. Did she tell you why she left her parents?"

Taya stared at Ray, then they both shook their heads, Taya sat down on a rock at the edge of the creek, and Ray sat on the bank.

"Well…" he sounded as though he already knew. "She was taken from her parents and put in an experiment…"

"Experiment!" gasped Taya her hand over her mouth. "What sort of experiment?"

"I was getting to that." He stated. "Not a chemical experiment, but one that involves brainwashing and the person killing people…"

"My god," shuddered Taya. "A young girl killing people. Poor Tori, why did she leave?"

"She hasn't." He stated simply.

"What! We had a killing machine in our house!"

"Ray, keep your voice down," Ze said standing up.

"Who was she after?" Taya said quietly, sheer panic on her face.

"Not you." He said soothingly.

Ray raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not at liberty to say." Ze caught Ray's look.

"Is it anyone we know?" pleaded Taya.

"No. I dare not say."

"Please!"

"Tay, let it drop!" Ray said. He had a vague idea who it was Tori was after, but didn't say. "When do you leave?"

Taya glared at Ray, "how dare you cut me off. I still had a question to ask." She turned to Ze, "Ze, did Tori know this girl?"

Ze shrugged half-heartedly, "yeah she knew her. Why do you want to know?"

"Oh nothing, how do you get all this information on people?" she moved her eyes quickly in the direction of Ray, apology written all over her face.

Ze laughed and made his way to the side where he had put his shirt. "I have my sources."

"Secret agent stuff!" laughed Ray.

Ze looked sharply at Taya, then laughed himself, "if you call it that yeah," his laughter however was forced.

Ray picked it up, but didn't mention anymore. "Do you know this girls name?"

"Why do you want to know her name for?" thoroughly puzzled.

"Why? So we can call out her name when she breaks in again."

"Taya why didn't you tell me?" he asked as he slipped on his red muscle shirt.

"It slipped my mind," she confessed sullenly.

Ray stood, walked over to Ze and held out his hand. "It was nice to meet you."

Ze shook Ray's hand a puzzled look on his face. "Why I believe so," he let go and walked over to Taya kissed her on the cheek and hugged her, "it was good to see you again."

"You too!" she let go. "Wish you could stay longer…but… business calls," she grabbed Ray's hand and started up the creek side.

Ze watched them go, a smile on his face, then walked up the other side, turning back briefly, "you chose well," and vanished down a hidden tunnel.

She looked out the train window blearily; she hadn't had much sleep since the day before last. People sitting around her stared at her curiously, at her and what she was wearing. She had changed into a black tank top and black cargo pants, with black fingerless gloves to the elbows.

She didn't care less what the other's thought of her, she had failed her task in keeping the Mayor quiet and in doing so had had to kill him. A letter had arrived a couple of days later saying that she was wanted back home. Home for her now was the Boomerang Institute of Experimental Science, also known as B.I.E.S. She had been kidnapped from her parents when she was four. Since then she had no memory of them, though at the moment she wished she did.

"Torika Jane?" asked a young attendant. She was dressed as a stationmaster. "Would you follow me please."

Tori sighed and stood up, letting go of what she was holding at the same time. A silver pendant fell to the floor; she picked it up quickly and put it round her neck. It was her number and lodging.

She followed the young lady down the corridors through to the first carriage on the train.

"If you please." The lady opened the door and moved aside, Tori entered and she closed the door behind her.

"7385062, state your excuse."

Tori stood at attention, her arms behind her back. "I couldn't keep him quiet," in an unemotional detached voice.

"And you had to kill him?" the man turned away from the window. He was white haired and heavily wrinkled, he was a slight man in a white overcoat of a scientist. His eyes however told another story of horrors unspoken; he had sky blue eyes with glasses, nearly blinded, from his own experiments. "Couldn't you use another means of keeping him quiet?"

"No sir," she replied, "he was going to tell the people who lodged me," she dared not say Taya's name, as the man infront of her had supposedly killed her in a bungled experiment.

"You didn't see anyone in Celaya did you 7385062?"

"No sir."

"Very well," he sighed and sat down, "you may relax."

"Yessir!" she relaxed standing at attention. "May I inquire something?"

"7385?"

"I wanted to know about why you wanted me back?"

"You were sent back because you fortified your position, and now 31456 is there."

"314?"

"Yes, she has taken your spot…to kill all in the little cottage, where you lodged."

Though Tori showed no emotion outside, her heart sped up and a gasp almost escaped her lips. "Why?" she asked standing at attention again.

He laughed, "you are my favourite," he said carefully. "Though you sometimes bungle things, you are always wanting to get more information than what is needed of you," he sighed, "very well…the people there are in…working with the agent called Agent Trano, also known as Ze or Zeac."

"He was never mentioned while I was there."

"Well you know the family who used to own that place, well they adopted Agent Trano as a son. When I killed the family I missed one and he knows about you. He has been digging ever deeper into your history with us."

"They adopted him? What happened to his family?"

"Too much information is bad for you," he chided.

"Very well," she said, "I'll find out myself."

"Fine. I had a feeling that he was in a program similar to yours'."

"No!"

"Yes, one very similar, though with differences…he was trained through combat, while with you…" he let it drop.

"Though it is like mine, how come he is an agent? And I'm not?"

"You're worth more alone, a freehand agent."

"May I be excused?"

"Yes. Go to your quarters and sleep."

"Yessir," and left, she quickened her pace to her room. She entered it closing the door behind her. She went to her bag and got out a pen and paper.

She scribbled a quick letter explaining why she had to leave and hiding a code in that. A code that Taya had taught her when she had become her friend. Writing the address on the envelope and sealing it, she made her way to her bed, layed down and closed her eyes.

"Taya, how much do you know about Ze?" asked Ray letting go of Taya's hand.

"That he was adopted by my parents, that those tattoo's on his arms and back are a reminder of his past. His proper name is Zeac. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, I'm just curious about him that's all." He became silent as the cottage came into view. As soon as Taya had mentioned Zeac, it all fell to place. Zeac was after him, something that he had done, but how could he explain that he wasn't in control of his thought's then.

"Taya, Ray! Hurry!" yelled Tyson as soon as they were in hearing distance.

"Ty, what's wrong?" called Ray coming out of his revere. He quickened his pace, Taya beside him.

"They…he wants to speak…speak to us!" he stammered.

"Tyson who wants too speak to us?" asked Taya resting her hands on his trembling shoulders.

"That would be me," said a man coming from behind the cottage.

"Sorry for being rude, but who are you?" asked Taya walking up to the man.

"I am Detective Collier."

Ray paled, they were after him, "who do you want to speak too?"

The policeman nodded his head toward Kai and Taya, "Miss Haliway and young Master Kai here," he turned around and started back toward the front of the cottage. "Today if you please!"

Taya followed slowly behind, but Kai stayed a while longer with Ray and Tyson. "Its about Tori." And walked off.

Tyson turned to Ray, "why do they want to know about Tori?"

"I have my guesses, but each as unlikely as the next," relief flooding through him.

"Miss Haliway, can you tell me how you got to know Torika?"

Taya stared at the table; "she came here seeking shelter from the rain, about two years ago."

"Did you ask why?"

"I never intrude on people's past's, and why they come here."

"Did you know who she was after?"

Taya stared blankly at the policeman, "what do you mean?"

"She came here to kill someone." He scribbled down on his notepad their reactions and what they said.

Kai stared at the man infront of him; "she would do no such thing!"

He laughed softly. "She has and will strike again until we get her."

"Who is in charge of her?" asked Taya resting her head in her hands, her purple hair covering her face.

"Miss, the man that is in charge of her is a Professor Scopal…" he glanced at Kai. "That man killed your parents."

Taya's head shot up, her purple eyes ablaze, Kai had never seen her this angry before. "That man…he killed innocents, civilians…" she stood up. "You know the way out." Her face deathly pale.

"Miss I haven't finished the interview," he said clearly shocked at her sudden change of composure.

"Out." She pointed her finger toward the door; Kai stood and edged his way over.

"But Miss…"

"OUT!" she roared.

The policeman didn't telling twice.

"Tay…you all right?" asked Kai near the kitchen door, ready to bolt.

Taya picked up a cup and threw it at Kai. "Out!" she bellowed and threw another cup.

Kai ducked and ran outside, he ran into Ray and Tyson, clearly shaken.

"Don't go in there." He warned as he kept running down the back.

Tyson looked in through the window of the kitchen, he saw that Taya had left and gone to her bedroom. "I think we need new plates and cups," he stated, looking at the broken china on the floor.

"Let her calm down first, before we talk to her," Ray said walking in the direction Kai had run.

They found Kai up a tree, clinging to its trunk, he was still shocked, and wouldn't come down. Ray went up to him.

"Kai what happened in there?"

Kai stared at Ray; "did you know that Tori killed for a living?"

Ray sighed, glancing down at Tyson. "Yeah, I only found out this morn, and I couldn't tell you 'cause that policeman came. What did he say to get Taya so upset?"

Kai shook his head, "how could she?"

"Kai, she is not in control of her thoughts…another man is."

Kai blinked, "how could she not be in control of her thoughts?"

"Brainwashing." Ray stated simply.

"OK." Though Kai still sounded doubtful, "how can we help her?"

"We have to help Taya first…we live with her remember." Ray started to make his way down the tree. Kai followed.

"Well Collier said something about her parents, and the man that Tori is with killed them." Kai jumped down the rest and landed with a huff.

"Well that's a start," Ray mumbled as he too jumped down and landed next to Kai. "How did she react after?"

"Umm…she told him to leave, but you know the police, they always go beyond their safety. She kinda told…yelled at him, he left after that, and next thing she's throwing stuff at me. Me of all people," he looked shrewdly at Ray, "am I that annoying?"

"Why would you think that?" Tyson laughed, "no you're not that annoying."

Kai aimed a fist at him, but missed, "you're so lucky," pure hatred in his voice.

"Kai, that will do," Ray told him, then turning to Tyson. "You go to far," then walking ahead of the both of them; "I don't like people fighting. Kai, what did Collier say exactly?"

"I can't remember," he mumbled angrily. "All I know is that, never ask Taya about her parents." He shuddered.

Tyson looked at Kai, then at Ray, "she told me that her parents died trying to save her." He said quietly, staring at the ground.

"Tyson, why didn't you say this earlier?"

"I promised not to tell you guys."

"Oh," Ray said more to himself, "surely its not that bad?"

"It is," said a voice from behind the tree, which Kai and Ray had climbed earlier. "She gets very emotional 'bout it actually."

Ray turned around and saw Ze, leaning against the tree. "Why don't you?" he accused.

"I've learnt not to show my emotion," he looked at Kai and Tyson, both looking at him with dawning comprehension. "I am called Ze," he walked over to Kai, with his hand out.

Kai looked at it, but refused to shake it. "How do you know about Taya?" he asked coldly.

"Ray, haven't you told them?"

Ray shook his head.

"Very well…I am Taya's brother. Adopted actually." He smiled at Kai, "she hasn't told you."

"Ze, what happened to your parents?" asked Tyson, not really knowing what to expect.

"Seeing Taya hasn't told you, I don't think I will either," he started walking back to the tree. "Oh and another thing, be careful of the girl when she comes here."

Ray walked over to Ze and grabbed his upper arm firmly, "tell me at least."

"Ray?" asked Kai quizzically, and then suddenly understanding started to walk back toward the cottage, "Tyson." He called.

Ze looked at Ray, then at the retreating forms of his friends, "your going to tell them."

"Why I believe so, not all, I'll say that I forgot."

"Very smart," Ze said sarcastically, "well seeing that you are dieing to know… our parents were killed because they knew about an agency."

"Which one?"

"You know of some?"

Ray faltered, and swore at himself, "yes I know of some."

Ze looked over Ray; "you belong to one don't you?"

Ray turned sharply, still holding Ze's arm tightly, "I did, not any more."

"You are still there, my parents told the wrong person, and as a result got themselves killed," sympathy was in his voice, "which one did you belong too?"

Ray turned his head away from Ze and looked over the fields, the grass swaying in the gentle breeze. "It is no longer, it got destroyed."

"That leaves only two," he wrenched his arm free of Ray's slackened grip and leant against the tree, "whose side were you on?"

Ray turned away from him, daring not saying that he like Tori was brainwashed, and killed for a living.

"Come Ray, all I have to do is make a phone call and see where you come from, or is Ray an alias?" eyebrow raised as Ray turned to face him.

"That is not why I am here," he said coldly. "I came here seeking refuge, Ray is my real name but you won't find it anywhere, I used another name."

He laughed, "I seem to know a smart arse agent. Very well, I can still find out."

"Enough," yelled Ray, he didn't want Ze to know, that he had come from the Chinese Agency, it was him who had destroyed it, and for that he was thankful that all his files went with it.

"I seem to have touched a soft spot," he mused, "I won't find out about you anyway. Actually I couldn't care less," he said flatly. "As long as I know what side you were on, that is all I ask."

Ray stared into his green eyes, he stared into them for what seemed ages then finely looking away, "I was on this side, but for another country."

"One that got destroyed…" Ze thought it over then Ray saw his eyes widen into shock, "you were with the Chinese," he sounded amazed, let alone shocked, "and you lived! I heard that all the agents died in that fire, but the arsonist, he worked for them." He stared at Ray's indifferent face, his expression unreadable, he pointed a shaky finger at Ray. "You started that fire?"

Ray knew now that he would have to tell the story, though it would cost him dearly for telling it. "Yes I started that fire. You want to know why?" he sighed heavily. "The Chinese heard of a new treatment for new agents, I was the first they tried it on… it involved you staring into the depths of a laser pointing into the depths of your eyes, then when you were blinded from staring into it they told you go and kill someone saying that if you did that you wouldn't get it again… I stayed in that spiteful murderous place for five years… until they hired a new person whom you might know. She was called Agent Sidler… she came to me seeking refuge, I knew that she meant to destroy me, I cared for her… what else could I do for the one that I loved." He stopped choking on a sob, "then she went on her first mission, I knew that I would never see her again I wrote a letter to her saying that I would destroy this place for what it did to us… then I got the news that she had been killed by you Agent Zeac…" he looked at Ze. "For that I thank you… I lost control then, and they put me in a cell with padded walls, I knew that one-day they would kill me and then to my amazement one night when I was bashing the door down…it opened and I was free. I looked around and saw that the agents that guarded my door were all dead and the keys were in the lock, I vaguely remember the few hours after I escaped, they come as a blur to me even now," he sighed wearily. "All I knew is that I set the room on fire and as I ran through the place I dropped fire…and then I ran out of the building and ran for the hills." Ray glanced at the tree infront of him and rested his head against the coolness of the bark. "I got a visa and sought refuge here in this country. The rest you would know."

Ze looked at Ray carefully, "why do you thank me for killing the one that you loved? I mean I only injured her…"

Ray looked at Ze slyly, "you only injured her? Then it must have been her that set me free?" he started gibbering to himself, "she is still alive, Agent Sidler, my love is still alive… she set me free…I knew that she could never be killed." Ray straightened abruptly, "I have to go and find her." Not seeing Ze.

"Ray," said Ze sternly, "she died three years ago."

Ray glanced at Ze the happiness dying from his face. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that she died three years ago, from a boating accident. I know... I saw her body floating in the water. I'm sorry."

"She…she died? … I never had the chance to thank her for saving me," he began to cry, sliding to the ground he huddled into a crouched position and started to rock back and forth.

"Ray…" he didn't know how to take it. "Please…control yourself. I know what it is like to loose a loved one."

Ray raised his tear-streaked face to Ze, "You do?" he said hoarsely.

"Yes I do. My parents, adopted and my real parents."

"Your adopted parents, what happened to them?"

Ze carefully looked around him, "they died saving Taya's life, I never found out who killed them, but they died in honour. They told Taya about the agency, but she has never dared speak of it to anyone. Though after that happened the place burnt to the ground," he sat down next to Ray, "for that half I thank you…Taya's parents knew of your agency, and if that happened it would have got blown to pieces."

Ray wiped his eyes and leaned against the tree. He smiled, "thankyou," he said simply. "For everything."

Ze looked at him side on; "you're welcome."

Ray stood and started walking back to the cottage. "Ze you won't tell anyone will you?" he asked turning around.

"Not one soul. My own life depends on it also. Be grateful to Taya's hospitality, she cares for you, more than the others."

Ray smiled and turned his back on his new friend, he felt lighter in the heart, his secret had been told and he knew that Ze could keep it. Laughing he ran back to the gate of the cottage.

**Chapter: III**

"Taya. Can you come out please," pleaded Tyson as he knocked on her bedroom door.

"Leave me alone." Came the muffled reply.

"Taya, we want to talk to you."

"Go away!"

Tyson shook his head sadly; she had been there since she had broken all the china in the house. Walking back to the kitchen, to help Kai and Ray clean up the floor.

"Won't she come out?" asked Kai, as soon as he saw Tyson enter.

"No, she won't even open the door."

Kai looked at the mounting pile of broken china, then stood. "I'll speak to her."

"Good luck." Tyson called, taking Kai's spot. He glanced at Ray, to see him smiling. "You've been acting strange ever since you got back from Ze, why?"

Ray smiled, "I believe it has to do with what he said, 'a light in the darkest hour is always in your heart'. Think about it."

Tyson just shook his head at him.

Kai came back some time later alone. "She won't even talk to me. I think she feels guilty that she threw stuff at me."

Tyson looked at Ray, "seeing you're in a weird mood this arvo I think you should talk to her."

Kai raised his eyebrow, "how weird?" he eyed Ray carefully, seeing a cheerful face staring back at him.

"Don't ask him." Tyson said, "he'll just say mumbo jumbo."

"But the truth," said Ray sarcastically. He left them before they asked any more awkward questions.

"Taya, its Ray. Can I come in?"

"Go away."

"No!" and pleaded for what seemed ages for Taya, before getting annoyed at him, she opened the door.

"I said go away."

Ray shook his head. "'A light in the darkest hour is always in your heart' in this case your friends."

"FINE." She opened the door for him.

"I knew you would understand. Plus you can't ignore me forever." He flashed her his charming smile.

Taya closed the door behind him, and walked to her bed, "You know then?" she asked quietly, sitting down in the middle of her bed.

"Know what?"

"'Bout my parents."

"Ah, yeah I know 'bout that."

"Kai said that you have been acting strange since you spoke to my brother. I would have to agree with him." She suddenly laughed, "you're the man around here you know that?"

Ray blushed, "No I never knew."

Taya patted the bed next to her, "come here and sit down," she said seriously.

Ray looked puzzled but obeyed her, he sat down next to her, and in an instant Taya had wrapped her arms around him, crying. "Tay?"

"Oh Ray," she cried, "how can I see the other two? I made an idiot of myself."

"Tay, they understand, I told them some of the stuff that Ze said, not all though. He also said something else too."

Taya looked up into Ray's amber eyes, her own purple eyes stared into his, and for the first time she looked away blushing, "he told you?"

Ray smiled warmly at her, "yeah."

Taya looked at him again, resting her hand on his cheek, pushing a stray hair from his face. Then she kissed him on the cheek.

Ray glanced at the door quickly, but Taya's face was infront of him as she kissed him on the mouth. Ray moved away, frowning slightly, "I can't do this." He stood up and went to the door, turning as he heard a low growl come from Taya. "Not yet. Your emotions are to raw and mixed, get some sleep." He opened the door and closed it slowly behind him. He heard a soft thump at the door and knew that she had thrown a pillow at him.

He returned to the kitchen, and saw that the china had been swept up. Kai sat on a chair at the table, his head resting on the folds of his arms. Ray sat down opposite him, "I told her to get some sleep."

"I heard more than that. What are you two hiding from us?" demanded Kai staring straight into Ray's eyes.

"Nothing, and what you heard was Taya crying," with heavy sarcasm in his voice, "she doesn't know what to say to you, the way she treated you."

Kai lowered his eyes, "oh…sorry." He said shortly getting to his feet, "I'm going to the village to get some more china. Coming Tyson?"

Tyson stared at Ray then shook his head, "nah I'll stay."

"OK," and Kai left the kitchen and slammed the door behind him.

"Ray, what's going on between you and Taya?" Tyson asked flatly.

"Nothing."

"You're lying. I know you better than that; we spent two years together. Come tell me please?"

"Ok I'll tell you…NOTHING!" standing up and walking outside. He sat on the bench overlooking the garden that Tori had made. "Jacko, that you?" he called out as the bush beside the window rustled.

Nobody answered, he knew that Jacko would've barked. He stood silently and walked over to the bush. Moving quietly he grabbed randomly at the bush and grabbed cloth, tugging at it he pulled a young girl out of the bush. She wore a feminised version of what Ray himself wore her shoelaces were undone. She had flaming red hair, which was wild and unruly, banged at the front, though her hair was similar to Ray's in a long ponytail, which was wrapped and reached her bottom. Her skin tone was bronzed.

"Taya, Tyson. Come out here!" he bellowed through the window. The girl never once struggled, but tried to hide her necklace instead.

Taya ambled out, clearly not wanting to see either Tyson or Ray. But that thought left as soon as she saw that Ray was holding a girl by the shirt. "Ray?"

Ray ignored Taya, "What is your name?" he demanded of the girl, she was no older then seven or eight.

"My name is Tayka. I come here seeking shelter."

"Tayka. Why did you come here?"

"Seeking shelter," her voice childish.

"You misunderstood my question. Why here? I mean that there are more shelters around here, not just this one." Taya asked as Tyson came round the corner.

"You never received my mother's letter," she began to cry, covering her gold eyes, that were like a cat's.

Ray kneeled down and hugged her, soothing her.

Tyson walked over to Taya, "Who's that?"

"Tayka. The one that the letter meant."

"Oh. Hadn't we better let her in?"

Taya sighed, "I s'pose." Then turning to Ray, "bring her inside."

Ray stood and moved inside, Tayka clinging to him was still crying.

Kai came back about three hours later, with new china, as he opened the door he heard laughter coming from the spare bedroom. "Tay?" he called.

"Yeah," answered two female voices, one he knew the other was new to him, and they both laughed again.

Unloading his packages onto the kitchen table he went to see whom it was. He walked in to the spare bedroom and saw that Taya was helping a young girl with flaming red hair make her bed, though it had turned to a pillow fight.

"Taya," he called as a pillow burst showering both girls with feather down, both were laughing and squealing hysterically.

Taya aimed another hit with the pillow at the young girl and moved over to Kai, "yeah," she laughed breathing some fresh air, and shaking her head to rid of the feathers that had settled on it.

Kai pointed a finger at the young girl, "who's that?"

Taya turned around and saw that Tayka was jumping on the bed kicking feathers everywhere. "Oh, that is Tayka. The one that the letter meant."

"And who said she could stay?"

Taya's face lost its cheery look and became melancholy, "please let her stay. She can bring laughter to us."

Kai walked back to the kitchen, "do whatever you like. My word is not needed here."

"Oh Kai, don't be a spoilsport." Taya said walking behind him.

"I'm not. My opinion has been overruled yet again," he yelled, "didn't Tori give me the keys so I could decide things!"

"Kai will you listen to yourself." Taya said, flaring up again. "I have had enough today, and if you get on my bad side, I'll throw more stuff at you." She said pointing to the packages on the bench.

Kai moved over to them and covered them, "no you won't."

"Don't push me Kai. She stays," she snapped.

"No! She goes!"

Tayka entered the kitchen unnoticed and edged to the fridge, where she could get a good view of them fighting. Though she had only just got to know Taya, she had taken an instant liking to her. She knew that Taya lived here, that the cottage was hers. But she also knew what it was like to live in a house full boys.

"I own the place."

"Who really cares if you own the place, you can own the whole damn world for all I care, but the girl goes!"

"I could own the whole world," she said with heavy sarcasm. "But I prefer to own my own little bit of paradise."

"I said I don't care."

"Actually you do."

"What do you mean?" he asked carefully.

"I have you listening now don't I?" she laughed, "you see, I can easily phone the police, and say that I want you off my premises."

"You wouldn't dare," he said quietly, shocked that she had even suggested it, shaking.

"Yeah I would. She stay's."

Kai straightened up, to his fullest height, "Fine, she stay's, but at the first sign of mischief she goes."

Taya smiled, showing her dimples, "knew you would see it my way." Laughing she turned around and gasped, "Tayka?"

"I heard you two arguing, I came to see if you needed help." She looked at her feet, "sorry."

Kai glared at Taya; "we seem to have a little eavesdropper."

Someone laughed from the window, turning Kai saw that Ray and Tyson were laughing.

"What?" he snapped.

"Well Kai," chuckled Ray, "we heard you down at the shed."

"You both have good strong voices," laughed Tyson, then his eyes lit up, "still going to call the police Tay?"

Taya blushed slightly at the look Ray gave her then mumbled something Tayka suddenly laughed.

"Say it out loud."

Taya's flush went a deeper shade of crimson. "No I won't call the police," then turning faced Tayka, "you with me."

"What did I do?"

"Clean up your room. You did all the mess." Taya kept a perfectly straight face as she said it.

"What? You did it too." She stormed out of the kitchen. Taya couldn't hold it any further and laughed.

Ray wiping his face, tears of laughter streaming down.

Kai was laughing so hard that he had to sit down, only Tyson smiled and walked off, only to burst into laughter at the clothesline.

Taya left the kitchen to help Tayka clean up her room, the cat passing her on the way. Taya picked her up and cuddled her. Kira purred, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Tayka," she walked into the spare bedroom to see Tayka, jumping on her bed, and feathers flying everywhere. Taya picked up the pillow she had dropped earlier and letting go of Kira ran to the bed and jumped on and smacking Tayka over the head with it, sending more feathers flying.

Tayka squealed with delight, picking up another pillow and fighting back, laughing.

Tyson, Kai and Ray ran in, and picking up their own pillows joined the fight.

Taya sat down at the kitchen table, wiping her purple hair dry. Tayka came in and sat down beside Taya, her flaming red hair was out and hung below her bottom. It was dripping water everywhere.

"Taya, can you help me?" she asked as she squeezed more water out of her hair.

"Yeah ok," she smiled and grabbed her brush she had brought for herself. Brushing Tayka's hair into a ponytail, she smiled, "how can you keep it so long?"

"Easy, don't get it cut."

"Very funny," she said sarcastically. "Wouldn't it be better if you let it dry first?"

"I do, but I can never put it up. Oh and don't wrap it up yet, I let it dry like that first."

"Oh."

Taya finished helping Tayka and went back to her own hair, brushing it while it was wet was so much easier then when it had dried. Tayka went outside to pat Jacko with Tyson as Taya prepared dinner.

Ray came in as soon as she was alone. Taya turned her back on him, "I don't want to talk to you."

"You are."

Taya moved to the fridge and rummaged through it trying to find some meat that she had defrosted earlier that day.

"Tay, we need to talk."

"No we don't."

"Tay please," he closed the door of the kitchen, but leaving the window open. "We do."

Taya slammed down the knife grinding her teeth, "very well. What is it?"

"Us."

"There is no 'us'. There has never been us."

"What was this afternoon then?"

Taya sighed, "as you said, my emotions were all mixed up."

"There you go again, you misunderstood what I said."

"No I understood what you said, quiet clearly actually." She turned to face him. "Oh what was it again, ah…my emotions are to raw and mixed. How do I misunderstand that?" her voice rising again.

"Taya, listen to yourself." Ray leaned against the table; "all I said was that your feelings were raw from that policeman saying that. That was all,"

Taya blushed, and picked up the knife again and continued cutting up the vegetables.

"Tay, I love you." Ray walked over to where she was preparing dinner and helped her get it ready.

"Ray, what did Ze say exactly?"

Ray frowned, "about what?"

"Us."

He smiled, "that I should thank you for your hospitality and that you care more for me than the others."

"That's all he said?" her eyes wide. Ray would have to be the quickest man she knew to pick up on hints like that. She had started to see a different Ray, a kinder Ray, and a Ray that knew what you were thinking before you did. She wondered why she had never picked it up before.

"Yeah."

"You seem different somehow?" she said to herself.

"Do I? I never knew. Should I go back to the old Ray?"

Taya laughed, "No, this new Ray is way much better."

Kai and Tyson stared at Tayka all through dinner, though both said nothing, they secretly wished she wasn't there.

"Tyson, do you want to feed Kira and Jacko for me please," Taya asked as she gathered all the plates' together, "Tayka can you wipe for me please."

Tayka grumbled, but picked up the tea towel waiting for Taya to start washing up.

"You do eat here at the table," Taya chided, winking at Kai and Ray. "And you boys, see what's on the tellie."

"How come they get the night off?" complained Tyson.

"Because we've been yelled at enough today, and we thought that she needed her room," Kai answered walking to the small lounge-room, Ray behind him.

"Hey Taya, have you heard Jacko, since we left him?" asked Tyson going to the door.

Taya thought about it then shook her head, "no. He would've heard us and be waiting at the door, for his food," rubbing her nose, before washing the dishes, "can you go and find him?" she asked Tyson.

Tyson had already gone in search of him.

"Taya?" Tayka asked as she started to wipe the dishes.

"Hmm."

"Tyson spoke of a Ze, who is he?"

"My adopted brother," she answered absently, scrubbing at a tough bit of food.

"Really. So what happened to him?"

"Nothing. He left when my parents died."

"Oh, sorry to hear. He left you all alone?"

"No," she smiled in reminiscence. "Actually he still cares for me even now. He pays all the bills for us, sorts the mail." She turned to the door; "did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Taya." Screamed Tyson, "Jacko!"

"Oh god," she quickly wiped her hands on the tea towel and ran outside. "Tyson?"

"Over here," he called from the shed.

Taya frowned and ran over there, when she got there she saw that Tyson was kneeling down next to a brown pile, it was having a fit.

"JACKO!" she cried falling to the ground next to Tyson. "What happened?" she demanded.

"I…I saw him lying down and went over and he started frothing at the mouth…I think he has being poisoned."

Taya picked him up and started to walk to the gate, sagging under the dog's weight. "Kai." She called desperately, "help me!"

Kai ran out and saw that she was carrying Jacko. "Wha…?"

"Get him to the village, before he dies." As Kai took him gently out of Taya's arms, and almost ran to the village vet.

Ray came out closely followed by Tayka.

Taya walked over to Ray and hugged him crying on his shoulder. "He can't die, he can't," she pleaded desperately, sinking to the ground.

Tori woke up to the smell of hot food. She opened her eyes slightly and saw that they had arrived at a rest spot and she had been carried up to a hotel room.

She snuggled deeper into the pillows and murmured, "where am I?"

"Shhh, you are at the airport hotel. You sleep like a baby."

Tori looked at the young woman who spoke to her and sat up suddenly, all drowsiness gone from her. "What is your name?" she demanded.

"Ma'am I am but a minor waitress, to wait on you," though her eyes darted over Tori quickly assessing how strong she was, "what does my name mean to you anyway?"

"You remind me of someone that's all," Tori shrugged, lifting up a cover of one of her dishes, "did you have a daughter?"

"That be none of your business," she replied curtly, curtsying and leaving the room with a sharp snap of the door.

As Tori ate her meal thoughtfully thinking of whom the lady reminded her of. She looked so familiar, yet so far away. She thought of asking her master some time during the day.

A light tap on the door woke her from her thoughts, "yes?" she said irritability.

The door opened and a young man came in, wearing what she was, black clothing stating that he too was in league with her. He had sea green eyes and a smooth face, cleanly shaven, he must have been about his mid twenties, his voice though spoke of the horrors that he had gone through, but like him she had learned to live with it. "I am s'posed to stay here with you."

"Sorry but who sent you?" she knew the instant that he spoke that she had authority over him, he never once looked her in the eyes.

"I am new here, and I have been told that you are the perfect partner in crime," he lowered his head in shame. "I am extremely clumsy though."

Tori could only gape at him.


End file.
